Special Treatment
by Moonlight Escape
Summary: She wasn't expecting to wake up on his bed with him sleeping beside her, she didn't imagine on having the pounding headache in her head, she wasn't anticipating finding her clothes across her room and finding fang mark hickeys all across her body One-shot


**Alternate Universe. One-shot. **

She didn't plan on this. She wasn't expecting to wake up on his bed with him sleeping beside her. She didn't imagine on having the pounding headache in her head. She wasn't anticipating finding her clothes across her room and finding fang mark hickeys all across her body.

* * *

><p>Honestly, the only thing Fionna was expecting was to go to Marshall Lee's house to drop off some homework, because he had skipped school the past two days. She was just going to knock on his door, hand him the papers, then go home to spend her Friday night watching the new movie on HBO while doing her own homework. This was her junior year in high school and she didn't need to waste her time dropping off assignments to the lazy slacker Marshall Lee.<p>

Marshall Lee. Ha. He was Fionna's friend even though they weren't in the same grade. She still couldn't figure out _why_ or _how_ they became friends they were in fact two different people. He was the trouble maker, the guy always sent to detention, the slacker. She was the happy adventurer who excelled in P.E. and art, had tons of friends, and always had a positive smile and attitude even when she got an 'F' on an assignment.

Yet the two sides of the school would sometimes sit together at lunch, laughing and enjoying each others company like nobody's business.

Of course Fionna fell for the heartthrob of the school, Gumball. He was a senior like Marshall Lee and was the student body president, president of the book club, science division, culinary club, and of course was the nicest guy ever. It's too bad he didn't notice Fionna, no matter how hard she tried to get his affections. She even backed him up when he reported the student counselor Ice Queen for making moves on him. That was a chapter no one wanted to re-visit.

Gumball didn't want to date her; he just wanted to stay friends. Yet, he'd confide in her like she was his girlfriend, see movies with her like she was his girlfriend, hug her hello and goodbye like she was his girlfriend. But no. He didn't see her as anything more. Yet, he had no problem dating complete strangers, girls of the school who clearly had no substance to them. He'd date random girls and it was almost like he'd flaunt them in front of Fionna, as if to unconsciously say, 'this is what you'll never be'.

Fionna learned after accepting Gumball's rejection. She learned high school wasn't the place to fall in love. Relationships didn't last. Somewhere along the line love would fall apart. All of her friends went through break-ups and broken hearts. Fionna told herself she wouldn't let that happen to her.

* * *

><p>He was ticked off for the same old reasons. His father was a fucking prick. Marshall was eighteen now, he was old enough to live on his own. He was glad when he unpacked his last box of his stuff that was taken from his parent's house. He was alone now. He lived by his own rules. The house he was now living in was small, the appliances and vents were old, and the doors would need replacing. But it didn't matter, this house was his house, all his. He was free.<p>

Marshall unpacked his things messily, lazily throwing his clothes and bubble-wrapped items across the room. The house was already furnished with low-grade furniture but he could care less. He changed the sheets on the bed so they were all black with an all black comforter. The he put up posters of his favorite bands around the bedroom. There. The room looks more like him every day.

There was a knock at the door and he couldn't be more surprised. He only gave out his address to his band members and they wouldn't be bothering him on a Friday night (instead of helping him unpack they were too busy getting drunk or getting lucky). He stepped over his cluttered floor and opened the door. He didn't expect to see the beautiful golden haired girl standing before him. She was holding something in her arms but he wasn't really looking at the top half of her. She had a really nice pair of legs. That short dark blue skirt wasn't helping either.

"Marshall."

When she says his name he snaps out of it. "Hey babes," he replied."What can I do for you?"

What was in her grasp slaps him in the arms. "Take this," she says rather sourly. Uh-oh. Something had Fionna upset.

Marshall glances briefly and sees the word 'history' and drops the books to the side of the door. "Come on in, Fi. This is my new place."

"Don't call me Fi. And no thanks." Her tone of voice is still peeved.

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and with one quick tug of his strong arm, she's in his house, and the front door slams shut. That should've been the first warning sign: two teenagers alone in a house together.

"Marshall don't play with me," Fionna sighed. "I want to go home."

He smirks. "You don't want a tour of my lovely abode?"

"Not really."

She's not falling for his charm. Usually his charm takes effect in women after the first thirty seconds. "What's wrong Fionna? You can tell me."

Fionna crossed her arms and blew a strand of golden hair out of her eyes. "You're not exactly the 'tell-me-your-problem-and-I'll-listen type."

He crossed his arms. "You're not exactly the grumpy-in-a-bad-mood-stay-away-from-me type."

Marshall has a point. "I'm not," Fionna admitted. "I'm just mad."

"At who?" he asked. She hesitated to answer. He doesn't need to think very long to know. "Garret Gumball problems."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She nodded yes. "He's moving across town to live closer to his girlfriend."

"Ah. And you're still in love with that loser?"

"Shut up. I don't love him."

"Sure. Tell me, are you upset because Gumball never gave you the special treatment he gives his girlfriends? He's probably never touched you, right? Hell, never kissed you too"

She's already red in the face from anger and embarrassment. "That's none of your business!" she yelled.

"That's why you're upset. Gumball hasn't made any moves on you. Well, he shouldn't, if he did I'd kill him. You can fool yourself Fionna, but you can't fool me."

Fionna hit him in the arm. "Shut up! Don't you think I know how stupid I am? I've been trying to get over Gumball since I was a freshman. I know how stupid it is so don't rub it in!"

He rubbed his arm. She hit him hard. "Okay, calm down," Marshall said. "I'm sorry. I was just picking with you."

"It doesn't matter," she sobbed. "And I'm sorry for hitting you."

He smiled. She had every right to hit him. "I've got something that will make us both feel better."

"A board game?" she asked hopefully.

Marshall laughed at how naive she could be. "No, silly Fi, something a lot better." He walked into his cramped kitchen and brought out a bottle of brandy. "This will take the edge off of you m'dear." He pops the lid and takes a long swig himself.

"No," Fionna said sternly. "I don't drink. I don't, no, alcohol doesn't solve problems."

"You're such a goody-two-shoe." He takes another long drink. "It tastes great babe. Try it." She shakes her head no. "Fine." He slumps down on his couch and puts his feet up. "You want to watch a movie? We can watch whatever you want, babe."

"I should get home," she mumbled. Fionna then remembers her parent's are working a late shift tonight and it's Friday. She can afford to watch one movie, it's not even a school night! "Okay," she smiled. Fionna sits next to him. "How about that new movie Gnomeo and Juliet?"

Marshall laughed. "Oh you're serious," he realized. "Yeah, how about not?"

Fionna laughs as well. "Then what, smart guy?"

* * *

><p>She didn't really realize she had taken a drink of that poison. He was in the kitchen making popcorn, she was thirsty, so she unconsciously reached for the brandy bottle and took a swig. Ironically... it tasted good. Really good. So she took another one. And another. But then she stopped at three.<p>

But as it turned out, three huge gulps was all she needed. Of course Marshall Lee finished off the bottle. So by the time they were halfway through Battle: Los Angeles they were both two tipsy teens.

Uh-oh.

"Marshall?"

When she says his name it fills the silence in the air.

"Yeah?"

Fionna turned on the couch to look at him. "What do you mean about special treatment?"

"What?"

"Y'know, earlier when you were teasing me about Gumball. When you said he never gave me special treatment. What's that?"

He snickered. "You really don't know, Fi?" In his intoxicated state, he couldn't remember that Fionna was just his friend. All he could see was a beautiful girl on his couch and feel that pool of desire bubbling up in him. "Special treatment," he said in a low voice, "is if Gumball reached over and did this."

And suddenly there's a large hand on her breast, kneading it like cookie dough. Fionna gasps when she suddenly feels Marshall Lee fondle her, and isn't sure what to do. She should tell him to stop. And she wanted to, she really wanted to. But not as much as the side of her that wanted him to keep going. "Marshall," she gasps, and suddenly he's not sitting next to her, he's straddling her with his knees on either side of her and that dangerous look in his eyes.

"If I were Gumball," he hissed, "I'd be sure to give you the slow treatment, and make sure to drive you a little nuts." He continues to squeeze her mounds and lowers his head to hers. She smelled the brief brandy on his breath before he takes her lips in his and starts kissing her as hard as he can. She isn't sure what to do for the first few moments, but decides to copy him, and nips his lips as hard as he's nipping hers.

Before she gets too into the kiss, he breaks it off, and laughs deviously when he hears her growl in objection. Fionna doesn't like the sound of his smug laughter, so she surprises him when she grabs his neck and flips them, so they're both lying down on the couch and she's the one on top. He underestimated her. Fionna laughed at his surprised expression, and in defiance to her Marshall reaches up and pops the buttons on her blue blouse. Now he has a view of her white bra and when he reaches up to take that off, she stops him.

"Marshall," she said softly. She grabs his hand and leans over him so he can feel her soft bangs against his forehead. "What are we doing here?" Fionna whispered. "I don't... do you... do you even... like me?"

He captures a quick kiss from her pink lips. "I like you a lot," he says matter-of-factually. She sighs and he can feel her warm breath on his face. Marshall takes her head in his hands and turns her head, proceeding to gently kiss, nip, and suck her neck. Fionna moans in response and he drags his two fangs (he was born with sharp teeth) down her tender flesh. "Do you like me?" he asks her quietly.

His breath smells like peppermint and brandy. It's sweet and intoxicating. "Yeah," she answered. "I like you a lot, Marshall Lee. A lot more than I should."

He laughs and then eases her onto the couch and climbs back on top. "Good."

She reached out and popped the buttons on his red and green plaid top and he just shrugged it off to the floor. Fionna couldn't help but ogle _a little_ at his pale sculpted chest. Damn. How often did he say he worked out? He chuckled at her expression and she leans up to kiss his chest.

He's surprised at what she's doing but steadies himself as she does it. Fionna leaves little light kisses across his chest and surprisingly, he's excited from it.

She feels just how excited he is when something hard presses against her thigh. Even through his jeans and her skirt it was noticeable. However Marshall Lee isn't ashamed, and he takes a fistful of her golden hair to lift her head to his, where he mashes their mouths together. His cool tongue slips in her mouth and she moans, a soft little moan that makes him determined to get more. He crushes her against the couch and Fionna runs her hands through his hair, gripping it tighter.

He begins to pound his pelvis into hers to get some friction. Fionna moans a little more and wraps her legs around his waist, so he could hit her in just that right spot. Marshall breaks their kiss with a sloppy 'pop' and moves his hand to the buckle of his jean's belt. Fionna can't stand it when he stops hitting her spot, even through the clothes, but before she can verbally complain his warm hand is adding pressure instead. His sudden intrusion surprises her and she gasps into the air, "Marshall!"

When he heard his name come out like that he growled, and picked her up to head to his bedroom. She grabbed onto his shoulders because he somehow managed to pick her up and keep his hand in that same _spot_. The same time she's thrown on his bed she slips her bra off, and Marshall's jeans have joined the cluttered floor.

Before he got a chance to slip off his boxers Fionna reached over and stopped him, kissing his neck. "Ah, Fi," Marshall grunts. He can't take it much longer and she's pinned against the sheets of his bed as he throws her skirt and panties somewhere across the room. She stares up at him in pure lust as he hovers over her, then after one moment he's back down with her, kissing her so hard his lips are swollen.

Fionna isn't sure how Marshall was able to put on the rubber so fast, but she's glad he did, and when he slowly eases into her she knows she doesn't have to worry. She grunts in pain as he moves in farther. "Fi?" he asks in concern.

She nods to tell him it's okay. "Go," she breathes. He's careful and eases in more, and finally the pain subsides and she moans. He gets the hint it's better now, and he pulls back, then in, and grunts himself from her warmth around him. His tempo eventually builds up and she's meeting him halfway, pound for pound. Quick gasps fill the silent air and Marshall wants to make sure she sees his face when she gets there, so she knows he took her. Fionna finally releases and she squeals _"Marshall!" _as she does.

After a few more pumps he's arrived, and in sheer bliss Marshall bites down on her neck, while he rides himself out. The pain of the bite doesn't bother her and Marshall trails down her body, reveling in the soft skin, making sure he turns that peach colored skin red. He realizes he had been gripping her hips so hard that he left bruises. She notices too, but just laughs quietly, and Fionna drags his face to hers for one more kiss. His last conscious thought is too pull his black comforter over them, and within a few moments her head is on his chest and the two are asleep.

* * *

><p>Fionna automatically opened her eyes at 5:45, the time she wakes up to get ready for school. She quickly realized she wasn't in her bed, before even opening her eyes. She pulls the black comforter off over her head and then gasps when she sees him asleep beside her. Marshall Lee? WHAT? Fionna let out a small shriek and looks around the room. Her eyes widen. She can feel the sheets on her. She looks down and shrieks again... no clothes.<p>

She jumped out of his bed and puts her hand on her forehead. What was with the headache? What happened? Is what happened what she think what happened? Blindly she walks into his bathroom and turns on the light, grimacing at the sudden light in her eyes. When she finally takes her hand off her head and looks in the mirror, she screams.

Purple hickeys. All across her upper torso. Bruises on her hips.

"Oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my glob," Fionna panicked. What happened last night? What does she remember? Okay, she and Marshall were watching Battle: Los Angeles. She asked him to make popcorn. She asked him about special treatment. No, wait, she drank some brandy first. Fionna walks back into his bedroom and sees her bra, skirt and panties. First things first; _clothes_. She finds the used rubbed on the floor too. Thank. God. Protection. She couldn't imagine if they hadn't used... wait... that just proves they did it!

Her eyes widen and she realizes her first time was with the punk Marshall Lee. And instead of screaming or shrieking like she had before, she smiles. Fionna smiles and crawls back into bed with him. He stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes. She watches as his face goes from confused to downright lost. "Did we...?"

"Yeah," she answered. "We did."

"And did we...?" he trails off.

"Yeah," she answered again, "we did."

"Protection?"

"Yes."

"Thank god." He sits up and rubs his eyes. "I swear Fionna, I wasn't planning on this."

She laughed. "Yeah, and I was? I was as shocked as ever." Fionna sits up too. "That can't happen again. I don't want to be one of those sexually active teens at school who flaunt their hickeys and brag about their sex life. Oh my god. I don't even want a sex life! Marshall, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," he said firmly. "Fionna, you were upset and drunk. You were telling me about Gumball, right?"

Fionna distinctly remembers being mad about something along those lines. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Yeah." She suddenly remembers something. "What did you mean that you would kill Gumball?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"When you were teasing me last night. Gumball didn't make any moves on me and you said if he did you'd kill him. Why?"

Marshall smirked. "You're oblivious, Fi."

"Why would you kill him?"

He leans over and murmurs into her hair, "Because you're mine." Marshall then gets out of bed and puts on his jeans. "Come on babe," he said.

"What?" she asked curiously. "What are we doing?"

"Breakfast on me," Marshall grinned.

Fionna smiled and turns a little pink. "Where's my blouse? Do you remember?

**A/N **

**Yeah... my first lemon. I hope it wasn't anything too raunchy or bad. I just... I'm embarrassed. If you didn't like they one-shot I understand. Wow. And for the record, I don't support teens going out and drinking then going crazy in bed. If any part of my story was offensive I'm sorry. That's why I made this story AU. ****I don't really know what else to say... um... review? Go ahead, flame me, I just want your honest opinion. Oh, and I don't mean to pick on Gumball. He's just an easy target. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**~Moonlight Escape**


End file.
